50 Ways to annoy fang
by CareFree01
Summary: Just what the title says but what would happen if it really happened. just thought of it and it made me laugh so...r and r rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so imagine that I'm part of the flock, I'm 16, names Emma. I have the power of … I'll think of it later. And I have black hair and dress pretty similar to Fang. (dark) but I have a similar personality to Iggy. However, I don't build bombs. This is also two years after nevermore so Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 17. Idk how old Dylan is tho… Nudge is 14, Gazzy's 11, Angel's 9. Anyways say Gazzy and Iggy found a video of 50 ways to annoy Fang. They're going to put them to the test. Yeah. **

**I added my character because a few of these couldn't be done with just the flock members. **** but yeah, enjoy!**

**Also, some of these would be good ways to annoy Max too, just saying.**

* * *

_When you're in public, ask him where he hides his razors._

"Hey, Ig? We're going to the mall today, right?" Gazzy whispered. He was ready to go through with the first part of his plan.

"Yeah, what's the first one?" He gave an evil grin as he sat down beside Gazzy. They had taken Fang's computer and had stumbled across a video with a lot of ways to annoy Fang, and, well, they were bored outta there minds. And Fang was sooo easy to mess with.

"We have to ask where he hides his razors in public." Gazzy said absently. He was writing the rest down on paper so that Fang wouldn't see the video.

Iggy's smile faded. "Oh. That's it? Dang." He had hoped that it would be more fun, but whatever.

"Yeah, trust me though. They get way more fun."

_At the mall…_

The mall was pretty crowded and Fang hated it. He looked over at Max who looked a little on edge as well. He looked at Angel, Emma, and Nudge who were going crazy at a clearance sale for some kind of shoes. He looked at Gazzy and Iggy, they were glancing at him weirdly.

After a few minutes Gazzy came up to him. "Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?" He was still looking for easy exits as they walked. A large group of people had just walked up near them and he was getting twitchy.

"Where do you hide your razors?!" He basically shouted. But he kept a straight face.

"Huh?" Fang was taken off guard. What was he talking about?

"You know the ones you cut yourself with!" He yelled and ran off giggling. Leaving a group of people staring and laughing, and a very pink faced Fang.

* * *

_Click your tongue, gradually getting closer to his ear._

Iggy was still bummed about the boringness of the first one, so Gazzy let him do the second one.

"Okay, so when he sits beside you on the couch you have to click your tongue and get closer to his ear." He giggled.

"Well, that one is a little better." Iggy sighed. He wanted these to get fun, like really fun.

He sat on the couch alone, everyone else was outside. Except for Fang. Perfect, Iggy thought. Fang walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

_Click._ Fang turned the TV on, ignoring him. _Click. _

Was it just him, or was Iggy leaning over? _Click. _Nah, he's just being paranoid.

_Click, click, click. _Okay, he was for sure now that Iggy was leaning towards him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He looked at Iggy with an annoyed expression.

_Click._ Fang sighed and turned back to the TV. After a few more clicks Iggy was right in his ear. He clicked again and his tongue hit it.

Fang bolted up and almost fell backwards off the couch. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled wiping at his ear furiously. Iggy only cackled evilly as Gazzy ran up and high fived him.

They were acting weird. Fang decided he would go outside where it was semi-safe.

* * *

_Tackle him off of a branch._

Angel had read Gazzy's mind and wanted in. I mean, reading people's minds and playing with a dog all day gets old. She wanted to have fun too.

She walked right into Iggy's room where they quickly covered the list. "I want in." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "You do know I can read minds right? I mean come one, you're my brother." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, I'll tell Fang if you don't let me help."

Gazzy peered at the list. She would be perfect for this. "'Kay, but here's what you have to do." He snickered.

_Outside…_

Fang was sitting on a branch high up off of the ground. He was leaning back against the tree watching Max fly. She was so beautiful and he couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky he was to have her. Then suddenly Angel flew up to branch.

"Hey Fang, um I have a question. Max is flying and Iggy's gone, so." He decided not to be suspicious since it was Angel.

"Okay, I guess." He said sitting up.

"Um, Nudge was complaining to Ella about cramps. And she said that time of the month was no fun. What does that mean?" She asked innocently.

Fangs eyes grew wide. "Uh…" Can she not read minds?! Why does she have to come to me for this?

Just as Fang was contemplating a reasonable answer, Gazzy dive bombed into him and knocked him off the tree.

"Augh!" He yelled as he hit the ground. He sat up on his elbows. "Gaz?! What the hell?!" He yelled as he and Angel laughed at Fang.

"That was so funny!" Angel said through laughs.

Fang stood up and dusted off. His ass hurt like hell now. But whatever.

* * *

_Ask him if he prefers pads or tampons._

"Uh...Ig, we may need a little more help on this one." Gazzy said uneasily.

He read it to Iggy and he blushed. "I'll go get Emma." He said walking outta the room.

_Later…_

"Yes! I'm so in!" Emma laughed. "Where is he? I'll ask him now." She was so up for this.

"In his room I guess." Iggy said happily. These were getting way more funny.

She ran to his room. "FANG!" she yelled.

He bolted up and dropped his laptop on the ground. "What!?" He said angrily. Emma was just like Iggy and that wasn't always a good thing.

"Do you prefer pads or tampons?" She asked with a small smile. She held up one of each.

Fang's face got red and his eyes widened. He coughed. "Uh…why?" He said.

"Because…I want your opinion." She said in a duh tone.

He gave her a weird look. "Uh…I don't know. I don't…use them." He said awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you make a big deal out of it, you know Max has a period too, right?" She said getting fake-irritated.

"Why don't you ask her then?" He said wishing for this conversation to be over.

She sighed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he heard loud laughter from Gazzy, Iggy, and her and assumed it was just another trick. What was wrong with these people?

**Yeah. I thought of it last night and it made me laugh. But I'm trying to do the more boring ish ones first. But I added a funny one or two just to get you interested. Anyways, tell me if you like it! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I don't write on this much, but I'm occupied with another story. Also I usually write based on my mood, and ,well, if you have my dysfunctional family, you wont write many happy ish stories… Long story short: don't expect frequent updates. Unless you want to adopt me into your family! **

_Yell 'No I won't take my pants off!' really loud in public._

They had to go back to the mall that day and Fang was on high alert. Not for erasers or flyboys or anything, but for the flock. He had the weirdest feeling that all the weirdness was about to happen again when Emma walked up beside him.

"Hey Fang." She said looking through the window at a shirt.

He looked at her suspiciously. He wasn't up for anymore…'girly' questions. "Hey." He finally said, looking around for Gazzy or Iggy sneaking up. No, it was only Max beside him and she hadn't shown any weird signs, so.

"What's up? Sorry about yesterday by the way. Guess I freaked you out a little, huh?" She smiled. She had the same Bambi eyes effect as Angel. Gah.

"Okay, whatever." He said they made small talk for a few seconds before Emma's eyes got wide as if he'd offended her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"Wha-?" Fang started as Max looked over.

"No I will not take off my pants!" She huffed and walked away glaring at him the whole time. Fang's eyes grew wide as she walked away.

"What the hell Fang?!" Max yelled pushing him causing him to run into an elderly woman.

"Hey watch where you're going young man!" She exclaimed and proceeded to whap him with an umbrella.

"Gah! I didn't do anything wrong!" he said trying to block Max's punches and the lady's umbrella.

_While flying, do a canon ball on his back._

He was probably internally bruised but whatever, what's new? He had kept his distance from Emma all day and Max had kept her distance from him. He seriously didn't do anything wrong! What was with everybody these last couple of days?

"Max! I didn't do anything!" He yelled. He had to yell because she was so far away and the wind was pretty loud.

She only crossed her arms and looked away.

"Emma! Tell her you were joking!" He demanded. He wouldn't lose his Max over something this stupid! No way!

She did the same, but it almost seemed as if her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"Gwah!" Fang yelled as all of a sudden Iggy pounded down on his back and he went falling out of the sky. He was so caught off guard. He didn't even remember to flap until he was only a few hundred feet from the ground.

All he heard as he flew back up was Max yelling at a laughing Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Emma.

"Iggy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled sending a swift kick to his side, causing him to fall about a hundred feet.

"Fang! Stop it both of you!" Max scolded.

What the hell is up with these people?

**Yeah…review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Okay, I know this one is short…. And crappy… but I needed to give you something! As you probably know, it been nearly TWO MONTHS since I updated this one… I'm soooo sowwwwyyy :( But I've been occupied with my story Trapped lately and if you read that one too, then you know about the things preventing me from not updating… Anywaysss…. Read and review :D**

Fang was headed to Dr. M's office to try and fix things with Max…. again. She had gone to work with her mother in an attempt to avoid him, and he wouldn't have it. He did nothing wrong! They think it's funny to mess with him? Well it isn't.

"Max, look-"

"Save it. Go screw your little girlfriend. I don't wanna hear it." She was in the waiting room messing with her phone.

"Max I swear I didn't do anything. I swear. You seriously think I would? Really?" He pleaded. he felt gross, he had lowered himself to this. Ugh.

She glared at him. "You _swear?_"

"Yes!"

"Fine. We're going home." She pushed past him and out the door. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

-line break-

Max and Fang were sitting together on the couch when Valencia came home.

"Max! You didn't tell me you left, I was worried sick!"

"Sorry." She mumbled, turning back to her show. Fang tried putting his arm around her, but she swatted it away.

"FANG!" He heard from the hall.

"What?"

"Why were these in your floor?" He looked up to see a horrified Emma, and a maniacally laughing Gazzy. He was holding a thong… fuck…Emma jumped up and shoved the underwear in her pocket.

"Fang?! What the fuck?!" Max shoved him off the couch.

"I didn't-"

"You just freaking told me nothing was happening?! What wrong with you?! What the fuck?!" She kicked him multiple times in the ribs.

"I. didn't. do. Anything. i. swear!" He said between blows.

"What the fuck ever!" She kicked him one last time before storming in her room and slamming the door. What the hell was he to do about these crazy people?

**Okay, due to the lack of laptop (again, it was all in the ANs for Trapped) I lost the list that I personalized of ways to annoy Fang… and I only have like five ideas that I can remember…. So I will gladly take requests.**


End file.
